Horror House
by typhoonish.hadi
Summary: Geo gets a new house at Tempo Lakes and strange and mysterious things start happening.The first chapter is not the beginning.It is just a sketch of the summary.The following chapters will contain all the story.-DISCONTINUED-because of technical problems.
1. Sketch of Summary

Geo(in his Megaman form)typed effortlessly on the keyboard,the glaring light of the computer covering square in his face while he was doing his accounts late at night in his black-out didn't care about the darkness as he had to submit the data accounts by midnight on that day or else he'll get was wearing a loose white shirt and loose pants as he felt comfortable in that.

After what seemed like hours of typing,Geo finally submitted the data when the pointer was hovering over the 'Shut Down' tab,he heard someone call his name from the hesitating,as though he was being brain-washed,Geo lumbered himself toward the door,every movement an unfeeling stumbled upon a dark peeked inside then called,"Hello?Anyone here?"A creepy voice answered,"Yes,I am here."Geo fell onto his back on the marble floor and his breath was corroded with shock and front of him was an elastic toy lunged onto him,now on top of held hs breath when the toy launched its sticky arm to his face then...

"Oh no,not that dream again"Geo thought anxiously,beads of sweat slicking down,excreted from anxiety and was relieved when he saw that his computer just a few metres ahead of hm had its power switched off,the screen orbiting reflected images,like a black sphere commonly used in ,the computer's wires plugged out forcefully by itself from the moved with the now freely detached wires across the floor,inching closer and closer towards Geo.

Geo blinked his eyes twice,trying hard to convince himself that this was a dream,but it was computer's motion and the realistic shadow moving along with it,it was computer was now at Geo's feet (on the edge of the bed).It lashed out thickets of wires at Geo's wires squeezed his neck like a piece of plasticine,trying its best to choke and suffocate him to throat can't let in or out was gasping for felt that he would die if he won't do it was too vision slowly showed slowed down movements of the objects around him and turning pitch black and fell into a deadly and unknown unconsciousness.


	2. New Horror House

Geo decides that he wants to stay permanently in his EM Wave 20 years of schooling  
in Echo Ridge,he has gotten a job at an insurance saving up enough,he got a house at  
Tempo strange thing was that the price was even lower than a 1-room apartment  
at Echo house at Tempo Lakes had a spacious dimension,and it is fully furnished too.  
But to Geo,he did'nt find that strange.

A few weeks after moving in,paranormal and unsightly things start ,  
even when Geo is alone at home,doors would creak open and close slowly when actually there  
was no wind and no one else in the of someone typing at night was clearly heard  
by Geo who was would try his best to always go out in order to avoid being crammed  
in a house filled with alien he wished he had not bought that horror house.


	3. Harp Note's Seduction on Geo

Geo went to the park not too far from the house."Whew,finally a moment not to get freaked out."  
He settled on a wooden bench and started up his laptop.A few minutes later,a girl in a red dress  
with red and white striped arms approached was Harp Note.

She sat unusually close beside Geo."Oh its time no see huh?"Geo turned,a little  
distracted towards Harp Note put her arms on his shoulder and kissed him on the  
blushed.

"So,wanna come to my new place tonight at Valorian Streets?"Harp Note asked.

"Yeah, you at 8 tonight."Geo accepted.

"Okay,see you too!"Harp Note kissed him again on the cheek and skipped away with every  
skip her heart swelling.

"Whoa,that girl really went into flirting me instead of asking how my day was or any other  
things like that."Geo thought.

At 8pm,Geo went to the water fountain with its foundations looked like as if it took only 3  
people to build it at Valorian dialed Harp Note's a short conversation,  
he headed to her rang the Note opened the door and yanked Geo's  
arm and ran up to her room and threw him onto the crawled on top of him,Geo's  
heart now pacing faster.

"Uh,Harp Note please don't.I really don't like it."Geo quivered.

"It won't do any harm all,I've not seen you for a long time"Harp Note said lustfuly.

Geo felt that he had to do something,or else he would fall into her seduction and never live  
Harp Note continued taunting him like a screw being hammered,Geo's eyes  
locked onto a briefcase just beside him on the bedside Note was now at Geo's  
height level,her hands seductively moving towards immediately grabbed the briefcase  
and flung it hard at Harp Note's impact was so strong that she drew back from Geo and  
winced in allowed Geo to get out of her house while she was being distracted with her  
turned the doorknob,but it did not budge the door Note had somehow  
locked the door from inside and outside so that Geo could not escape from her evil intentions.  
"Darn its forcefully locked!"Geo ,Harp Note had recovered from the  
painful impact seized Geo by crossing her arms on his neck and pulling him onto  
then proceeded to force Geo into an unspeakable nightmare by tearing his shirt off  
into ragged pieces and,you know what happens next.


End file.
